Mist
by Pichicha123
Summary: Random Title! Summary inside!
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

**What would happen if Danny's mom and Jazz died in a car accident while trying to save Danny (Fenton) from a ghost and then his dad started to drink and abuse him? What if Danny revealed himself to his dad in hopes that he would leave him alone? And what if that only made it worse and Jazz was in college and not around to protect him? What if people started to pester over them and Jack decided to move to Jump City? **

Prologue:

Danny was in his room, he was nursing his arm that was bleeding from a large cut on his upper arm. He sat on the ground with his back pressed to the wall.

_Why? Why is he hurting me like this?_

He closed his eyes in pain and lay staring at the wound that was sure to get infected. He groaned and opened his eyes as he heard footsteps. Then the door to his room opened. He backed away slightly as he saw his father on the entrance. He had a glass bottle on his hand and was staring at him in contempt.

Danny backed away slightly, in fear as Jack approach him. The drunken man grabbed him by his still bleeding arm. He tried to scream but his father put a hand over his mouth and pulled him to his feet smashing him on the wall. Danny's heart pounded on his chest, _what is he going to do? _He was able to think through the terror and sorrow in his mind.

"Now listen to me you freak!" Jack said in a groggy yet serious voice shaking Danny violently making his eyes widen even more, he couldn't scream because his mouth was still covered by Jack's large gloved hand, it hurt.

"We gonna be moving to a bigger city on the coast, your old pop just got himself a new job, if you do anything to ruin it… let's just say you won't like what will happen, understood?" Jack asked pressing his fingers painfully on Danny's arm. Danny whimpered and nodded. Jack let go of him and smirked as Danny fell to the ground in pain. Jack walked out of the room yelling for him to start packing. Danny sighed and closed his eyes; he was all alone in this world now.

Jazz and his mother were both gone, Sam and Tucker were both out of town, Tucker had been sent to an outdoors no technology camp (poor Tuck) and Sam had been forced to leave to and all girls boarding school. Danny had no one to turn to in his pain but his father, because he had thought that it would have had been fair if he told his father about the whole half- ghost thing, he did, and it turned out to be a living nightmare! He had no one to be with, no one to comfort him in his pain and sorrow, just himself, all alone in the world.

He stood up and walked to the closet getting all of his things out.

A few hours later he was done with three suitcases with his clothing and whatever he could carry in the suitcase. Just on cue his father entered the room and Danny grabbed his suitcases clumsily making his way down the stairs and out the door into the RV. He put the suitcases in the already packed trunk. Then he got into the RV with a sigh. Jack got into the front of the car turned the engine on.

The RV came to life and they sped along the road. Danny looked back as the town that held his childhood memories of happier times. He looked up at the sky and put his hands together.

"God I'm going to hold true to you, now you see me through." He whispered for the thousand times this month. His mother had taught him that when he was small, he had stopped saying it when Dash heard him and mocked him saying he was a dork talking to no one in 4th grade. But ever since the month before, he had started saying it again, hoping that someone would listen to his silent prayer.

**So! How was this prologue! Yeah, I know this is kind of OOC but I would really like to give it a shot!**

**Okay! See ya later! **

**OH! ALMOST FORGOT!**

**WHEN I TRIED TO UPDATE THIS THING A THING THAT SAID I HAD GOTTEN TO MY LIMIT APPEARED AND SAID I HAD TO CHANGE DOCUMENTS INTO OTHER FORMATS OR SOMETHING, PLEASE HELP!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! Well I hope you like this chapter, please review! Oh and please answer my question I PUT ON THE BOTTOM OF THE PROLOGUE! IF YOU DON'T THEN I WON´T UPDATE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR DANNY PHANTOM!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Danny sat in his room doing his homework wincing slightly at the movement. His father had decided to beat him up even more today, and it hurt to move his arms since they had pinned behind his back just a few hours ago. He finally finished his homework and looked at the clock to see he still had at least 5 hours to sleep. He put on his pgs and turning off the light he went to sleep. It had been 3 months since they had moved to Jump City home to the legendary group of heroes the "Teen Titans". Danny had stopped being a hero for a while now; he only fought when it came to the ghosts that just loved to annoy him. His father had not gotten better, if anything, Danny no suffered more than he did before.

If he came home late, his father would lock the door and not let him in, Jack didn't put the ghost shield on, but Danny didn't phase through the wall, he knew better than to do so, his dad didn't want him inside. However whenever that happened he would to look for his only friend here; Jane. Jane was a homeless girl that roamed around Jump City, she was 18 years old. One day Danny had been left out and Jane had found him and given him a warm soup and blanket.

Danny in return had told her about the abuse, the crash, even about him being half-ghost. Jane just smiled and told him _"No matter how different you are, you are a person with feelings and compassion, that's what counts."_ Danny smiled to himself as he lay in bed. Soon he fell asleep.

Danny ran as fast as he could. He was late for school, AGAIN! He continued to run clutching at his arm tried to stop the bleeding. His father had caught him before he left and beat him up. That was one of the reason why today he had a black eye and his arm was bleeding. He was wearing one of those shirts that seem to be double that the part that is inside has tight long sleeves and the one on the top has short sleeves, the shirt was black on top, but the sleeves were gray, he wore baggy camouflage pants and black combat boots, he wore black gloves. Well, I've said enough about clothing, now, where was I? Oh yeah! He was bleeding from a large gush on his arm.

However, the whole situation with a project was blinding him. If he didn't get there in time, the teacher would strangle him! He got into the school and ran into the room.

"Well look who's here, care to explain the reason for your…" The teacher turned to face him as did the class and there was a colectional gasp. The teacher walked up to him in shock.

"Daniel? What happened to you, good grief young man?" The teacher said. Danny flinched as she touched the dark skin around his eye.

"Mrs. Formalin! Look he-he's bleeding!" A girl from the end of the classroom pointed out. The teacher looked at his arm and gasped, she held out his arm and pulled the sleeve up to reveal a large cut going from above his elbow joint to just above his wrist.

"How, how on earth did _this_ happen?" The teacher asked in a trembling voice. Danny pulled down his sleeve.

"It's- It's nothing teach, don't worry, I ran into some thugs who wanted to jump me, that's all" Danny said reassuringly.

"Hmm… why am I having trouble believing that? Go on to the nurse's office and see me after class Mr. Fenton." The teacher said pointing at the hallway with a stern yet worried look upon her face. Danny smiled and nodded running off to the nurse's office.

Mrs. Formalin sighed and continued her lesson. Daniel James Fenton was the most troublesome child she had ever met in her whole teaching career. The boy continuously got late to class, sometimes never showed up, he would ask permission to be excused and would never step foot into the class for the rest of the day. He would arrive with bruises and tried to hide them by wearing clothing over every inch of his body, but Mrs. Formalin knew something was wrong. And even so, even with the random bruises and all, the child was always cheerful, he never complained when given detention, or groaned when told to come after school. The boy was… and enigma, and she was going to find out why.

Right after class, Daniel arrived to Mrs. Formalin's class. He smiled at her cheerily.

"Hi." He said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Fenton, please sit down." Mrs. Formalin said. Daniel sat down in front of her.

"Daniel, since you first came into this classroom 3 months ago I have been noticing many strange things, you skip classes and when you ask to be excused from class, you almost never come back! And don't think I haven't noticed you suppressing winces of pain in my class, bruises and cuts I suppose, you hide them with your clothes." Mrs. Formalin said. Daniel stared at her in shock, and then lowered his eyes. Mrs. Formalin sighed.

"Daniel, what is going on? Stop lying, I want to help, but you have to tell me." She said as she grasped his hands. Suddenly Danny looked up at her, tears threatening to come down his eyes.

"Please, Mrs. Formalin! Don't tell! I already lost two members of my family! Please don't tell! He's the only one that I have left!" The boy said, then his eyes widened and he lowered his head. Mrs. Formalin stared at him in confusion and shock. Then it dawned on her. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Alright, I think I can guess what's going on, your father is hurting you, Daniel, I'm going to let you go, however if this happens again, don't be frightened to tell me, alright?" Danny nodded.

"Good, now go on, you have a project due on Thursday." Mrs., Formalin said with a smile. Danny smiled back and stood up, he ran out of the room feeling sick to his stomach. He had told on his dad! He sighed, if his dad ever found out about this, it wouldn't be pretty.

He, again, sighed. Perhaps starting his project would make him forget other stuff. However he had to go work. His father did work, but didn't care to share his money with his son, it was either he made his own money or starve, his father only offered shelter, just to appear like a normal family. Danny arrived at the pizza place and put on the uniform along with the long sleeved sweater offered to be worn by the workers.

He took his first hour working on the counter, and then at the second hour he switched places with another worker and took orders at the tables.

"Yo!" Danny turned around to see the TEEN TITANS waving him over. He smiled and went to their table as he pulled out the note pad thing.

"May I take your order?" He asked with a smile.

"Veggie pizza!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No! Meat special!" Cyborg yelled.

"Dude! I am _not_ eating that! I've been at least 4 of the animals in there!" Beast Boy yelled.

"How can you deny me the super meat special?" Cyborg said, both titans bickered endlessly making Danny remember Sam and Tucker.

"Uh… you might want to sit down, this could take a while." Robin said, Danny smiled lightly.

"Is this usual?" Danny asked calmly.

"You have no idea." Raven said in annoyance.

"Say, I hadn't seen you before, are you new?" Robin inquired. Danny nodded.

"My father and I moved here a few months ago, he got a new job and decided to start over, so we moved here from a small town in Illinois." Danny said with a smile.

"Cool, what's the name of the town?" Beast Boy said finally stopping to listen.

"Amity Park." Danny said.

"Oh! You mean the ghost capital of the US? Cool!" Beast Boy said, He smiled. Danny then noticed Robin staring at him with a thoughtful expression.

"Uh… sir? Is something the matter?" Danny asked tilting his head.

"You said you and your father moved here some months ago right?" Robin asked, Danny nodded in confusion.

"Well, what about your mother? Have any siblings?" Robin asked. Danny stared at him, then sighed.

"One of the reasons why we moved here was to get away from the place where my mom and sister died." Danny said quietly.

"Oh! Friend! I am so sorry for your loss!" Starfire exclaimed getting up from her table. Danny raised an eyebrow but smiled.

"That's alright." Danny said quietly.

"Please! Curiosity avails! Whatisyourname? Howoldareyou? Howdidyougethere? Whatisyourfavoritecolor? Anddoyouwhishtobemyfriend?"She asked. Danny stared at her, stunned at the speed of her questiobs.

"Uh… in that order, my name is Daniel James Fenton but you guys can just call me Danny, I'm 14, I got to this city by RV, my favorite color is black and sure I'll be your friend." Danny said. Starfire captured him in a mortal bear hug practically squeezing the life out of him.

"Hello my new friend!" She exclaimed. Danny winced lightly as she pressed on the bruises on his back.

"Star…fire… can't breathe… need… oxy… gen!" Danny said, Starfire let him go and smiled broadly.

"So, have you got your order yet?" Danny asked.

"A cheese pizza and some sodas will have to do." Robin said. Danny nodded and wrote the order down.

* * *

><p>Robin watched as the kid went off. He seemed nice enough, and when he had seen them, he hadn't made fuzz about them being super heroes. That was all good. But still, something seemed terribly wrong…<p>

As they left, Robin caught a last glimpse of the kid, being lectured by the guy who was sure to be his boss. They drove off; unaware of how right Robin was with his sudden gut feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! For all of you people who <strong>_**do**_** read this things, then I am going to say that I will update my stories depending on if you people update! All of my stories, it will actually be at random 'kay! Since I get inspired for them differently! Okay so RxR and Update! Bye! Review!**


	3. Chapter 2:

**Hello! Hopefully you will review! Please do so! Oh please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

Danny ran frantically up the street. His boss had kept him late and if he didn't make it before 6 his father would lock the door. He arrived at the house that was actually much more modest then the one they used to have.

It was 2 stories high and was painted white, the roof was blue. Danny went over to the door and tried to turn the knob. He gasped as he realized it was locked. He checked his clock and realized he was 5 minutes late.

He turned around knowing it would be asking for a beating if he went inside by intangibility. He was about to turn around and leave when the door burst open. His dad stood there, groggily and drunk as ever.

Without a warning he grabbed Danny by his arm and pulled him into the house slamming the door shut. He threw him at the wall roughly. Danny yelped as he hit the wall, hard.

He slumped to the ground and held his head since he was still blinking stars out of his eyes. He looked up and gasped as he saw his dad had the kitchen knife in his hand. Danny scrambled to his feet but Jack grabbed him and stabbed the knife into his arm.

Danny screamed in shear agony and went limp in Jack's grip. Jack growled at him and let him fall to the ground.

"That was for telling on your old man to your teacher." He said. Danny's eyes widened.

"How?" Danny asked, Jack grabbed him and punched his face giving him a brand new bruise on his eye. Danny screamed in pain as he fell back. Jack stabbed him on his arm again and pinned him to the wall. The terrified boy shook, his eyes looking for a way out. Then Jack grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully.

Danny's teeth slammed hard on his tongue so that he wouldn't scream. He shut his eyes in pain and fell to his knees. Tears threatened to fall down his face as his father twisted his arm more and more increasing the pain until…

_CRACK_

Danny whimpered and Jack released him. Danny held his now bleeding and broken arm in pain as he backed away. Jack grabbed his chin and smirked.

"If I find out that you told someone else, and I will, a broken arm is going to be the least of your worries, now get out of my sight! You sad excuse for a living organism!" Jack said as he shoved him out the door. Danny gave him a sorrowful look, and inwardly forgave him, but ran off holding on to his injured arm to look for Jane. Jane had beautiful red hair that went all the way to her waist and always wore a lose white no sleeve shirt, fingerless blue gloves, and jeans; she also wore a black motorcyclist jacket and combat leather boots. Oh and did I mention she was a meta- human that had the power of ice? And with it the power to heal (AN: Yeah, I know, really convenient)? Guess not, well then lets go back to the story

He made his way down the alley without letting anyone see him. Then he found her, she was in a dark alley dead end, and had a small fire started. She saw him coming and smiled.

"Hey Danny boy how was your… oh my god! Danny!" She exclaimed, she ran towards him and helped him to the fire. She made him sit down and looked at his arm and then at his eye.

"Oh Danny… how the _**hell **_did _this_ happen? Oh no, don't tell me! That bastard! Who the fucking hell does he think he is? Okay that's _it_! I'm going over there and kicking his lazy, wasted, fat _ass_!" She yelled as she got up. Danny smiled at her weakly.

"That… is… okay… please… just… help… me." Danny muttered, and then he collapsed as he fell unconscious.

"Danny!" Jane cried. She knelt beside him and grabbed his wrist; his pulse was strong and steady. She sighed in relief and began to heal him with her powers.

Jane couldn't understand how someone could hurt such a sweet kid. Danny was beaten this badly at least three times a week, but he still managed to forgive the bastard he called _dad_.

She wondered how long it would be till someone noticed how exhausted and bruised he was all the time. Someone probably already had. She sighed and covered him with a blanket. Then she looked up at the heavens.

"Ya know, I've never been really into all of that religious crap that people are always so hopeful about, but if there _is_ someone up there, than I hope that they are planning on doing something about this, cause I don't think this kid ain't gonna last much longer." She said ruffling Danny's hair. Danny stirred and moaned but then went back to sleep.

**(Line Break)**

Danny woke up and sat up. He looked around and sighed as he realized that he was at Jane's "place" if you could call it that.

"Hey! Look who's up! How did ya sleep hon?" Danny whirled aroud to face Jane who was making breakfast. Danny smiled and looked at his hand, he lifted it and winced at the pain.

"You're lucky today is Saturday! Or that would mean you'd be playing hooky kid!" Jane said as she handed him a plate with an egg in it. Danny smiled and nodded and began to eat. They sat there eating for a few minutes.

"So… why _did_ he beat you up now?" Jane asked quietly. Danny lowered his plate and sighed.

"My science teacher figured it out and told me she knew something was wrong and I…" Danny trailed off.

"You panicked." Jane finished off for him, Danny nodded and sighed putting his hands on his face as he hung his head.

"I… I was just so scared, so what if he beats me up? He's the guy that helped give birth to me! Mom wouldn't want him to go to jail! And I totally told on him! what am I gonna do now?" He said. Jane scooted over to him and hugged him.

"Hey, hey, whoa, calm down kid, your mother might not want him to go to jail, _but_ she wouldn't want you to suffer the way you do, and I'm sure she doesn't blame you for what happened to her and your sister." Jane said. Danny took his face of his hands and raised an eyebrow.

"You think?" He asked. Jane smirked and stood up.

"Of coarse kiddo! I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't think it was true! You know I don't like people telling lies and all of that crap to please other people, if I did what would that make me?" Jane asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhh… hypocrite?" Danny suggested.

"Exactly, come on, lets go to get some _real_ breakfast, I heard there's a really good meat restaurant around the corner called the "Super Mighty Meaty Palace" " Jane said as she pulled Danny to his feet and then began to drag him down the street. _Oh boy, the only reason she isn't Tucker's clone is because she's not a techno geek and she's a girl._ Danny thought in dismay.

* * *

><p><strong>Well hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it helps me to feel appreciated! Please REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: The Titans meet Jane

**Hello! This chapter is dedicated to my co-writer ErraFawkes13! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

"Ah, was that good or what kid? Told ya the meat in there was good." Jane said. Danny nodded and smiled. Jane had dragged him all the way to the restaurant and had insisted on buying them some breakfast much to his dismay.

They were currently taking a walk in the park. Danny smiled to himself as they walked and Jane told him all about her adventures.

"So, the guy comes to me and says, "well hon., I guess I was the one that fell in love with you" ppppss! Ha! I got it figured that I had already won! So I come and say, "You just threw back a mermaid babe." Ha! You should have seen his face, he didn't see it coming that I would come back to him like that!" Jane laughed. Danny rolled his eyes at her but smiled.

Jane loved to tell him about how real players at the gambling bars she like to play cards in just for the fun of it with no real money involved had tried to get her to flirt with them. She always won, it was either that or she lied.

Then all of a sudden a Frisbee came flying out of nowhere and hit Danny on the side of his head knocking him over.

"Danny!" Jane cried as she knelt down.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Suddenly, the titans ran over to them. Jane looked at the newly made bruise on Danny's temple, then she slowly stood up grabbing the Frisbee. She fumbled with it for a moment and then unexpectedly threw it hard at them. It hit Beat Boy and he fell over.

"Friend Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed, then Robin turned to Jane.

"What's your problem!" He yelled enraged.

"No punk, what's your problem? Your friend over there just knocked over _my_ little friend here! So I returned him the favor." Jane sneered. Danny put a hand on Jane's shoulder.

"Jane it was just an accident." He said in exasperation. Jane turned to him.

"Can _I_ accidentally knock him over too?" Jane asked.

"Jane." Danny warned. Jane laughed lightly.

"Fine, fine, sorry about that guys, but you know how one can get when protecting friends right?" Jane laughed as she gave Beast Boy her hand to help him up.

"Uh…" Before they could answer Jane began to sniff the air, she sniffed it around until she ended up smelling close to the slightly freaked out Cyborg.

"Hm… do I smell extra large BQ cow ribs with just a slight touch of paprika?" She asked, Cyborg stared at her in shock.

"Yeah, that was what I was just having! How did you know?" Cyborg asked.

"Elementary my dear Cyborg, a meat lover such as myself must have a keen nose and must always know what ingredients are used in the art of meat grilling, for there is nothing more beautiful than the sound of the meat being cooked, the hiss of the liquids that are held inside of such majesty!" Jane said, they stared at her as if she were insane.

"I think I'm in love." Cyborg said. Jane giggled and waved her hand at him.

"Fuck off!" She joked giving him a pat on the shoulder. Danny wanted to gag, was she really flirting with him? Jane batted her eyelashes sweetly, yep she definitely was. Danny massaged his temples sighing.

"Please curiosity avails, whatisyourname? Wheredidyoucomefrom? Howdidyougethere? Howoldareyou? Whatisyourfavoritecolor? Anddoyouwishtobemyfriend?" Starfire said as she got in between Jane and Cyborg and leaned uncomfortably close to Jane. Jane pushed her off and smiled.

"In that order; the name is Jane Schwarzenegger, I was born in Germany but my parents brought me to the US and we settled in Wisconsin, I got here by bus mostly, I _did_ have to steal a bike though, I'm 18, my favorite color is red, and sure baby pop, I'll be your friend." Jane said, then Starfire crushed her half to death in a lethal bear hug.

"Hello my new friend!" She yelled.

"Kid… I… need… oxygen!" Jane chocked out. Starfire released her and smiled.

"Well it has been a pleasure to throw a Frisbee at you and to meet yet another meat lover! Good day!" Jane said as she waved goodbye. And so they left.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...<strong>

**This chapter was **_**completely**_** pointless. Oh well! Maybe next chapter will be better! **

**Review or I won't update!**


	5. Chapter 4: Family

**Hello! This is a CHRISTMAS GIFT FOR ALL OF YOU FREAKS! YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I think I did this before!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

"Hey! Waiter! Over here!" Danny sighed and walked towards the table where he was being called. It had been three days since the incident at school and his dad still kept the door locked. He had been staying with Jane on the streets and they were currently crashing at an alleyway near the coast.

Danny walked over to the table and flashed a friendly smile at the customers. They were a family of four, a happy dad, a thin mom, a big sister, and a little boy. The family asked for a large cheese pizza. Danny smiled, hiding his pain, the pain of seeing a family not unlike his own out on a dinner and having fun together.

The way he and his family had before. He nodded and walked away making a recommendation for a fruit beverage and walked away with the order to the counter giving the order. He looked up at the sky and smiled as the order was taken. It seemed like years since they had gone, when it had only been a few months.

He thought of his mother that was always so caring and never let anything get in her way when it came to protecting her children.

"_Oh mom, if only I had been like that for you." _He thought sorrowfully. The pizza was given to him and he made his way towards the table, placing the food in the middle and pouring their sodas with a large smile. Then he walked away feeling them staring at him as he went before returning to their cheerful life, never realizing what a blessing they had.

Danny spent the rest of the night going about his business in a mechanical matter, not having any other thoughts then what he was doing. After a while he was aware of the attention he was getting from several of his co-workers and the customers.

But he ignored them all the way through his last shift and by the time he was done he had completely forgotten about the family of before and as he headed home, he couldn't help but wonder if that had been him sitting in that chair a few months ago.

He chuckled to himself and shook his head at his overly angsty thoughts and continued to walk home. Unaware of the dark figure following trailing him in the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>So, who do you think is following Danny? Please review and Merry X-Mas! <strong>


End file.
